Behind Enemy Eyes
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, A pair of starcrossed lovers. Not the lovers you may think. Slash. One Shot.


**Title:** Behind Enemy Eyes

**Author:** OCDegrassi, a.k.a. Holly

**Rating:** M 

**Warnings:** AU, OOCness, and Slash

**Pairings:** Mercutio/Tybalt, one-sided Mercutio/Romeo

**Note:** Ok, I put this story on hiatus and i felt bad about that because i had so many great reviews. So i decided to go back and change this just a little and add more to it and then just make it a one-shot. As before, this story is in modern English, but as 'Spiders From Mars' pointed out, the whole thing about being musicians makes no sense without the word consort so i changed it to that. Another thing, i know that Mercutio is not a Montague but in this story he is. Enjoy.

-------------------------

Mercutio was one of those men who never spoke well of women. Everything he said about them was always offensive or nasty. While Mercutio was giving his Queen Mab speech to Romeo, (everyone else had already had the displeasure of hearing it) Romeo finally got fed up with his obscenities.

He told Mercutio to stop talking nonsense. Mercutio was devastated. He had been trying to woo Romeo but it obviously did not work. He had only succeeded in making Romeo upset with him. Even though Romeo wasn't aware of it, he had just rejected Mercutio.

---------------------------

Benvolio and Mercutio were walking around the courtyard of fair Verona when Benvolio first spoke. "I'm begging you, good Mercutio, let's call it a day. It's hot outside, and the Capulets are wandering around. If we bump into them, we'll certainly get into a fight. When it's hot outside, people become angry and hot-blooded."

Mercutio just waved him off with a single movement of the hand. Benvolio sighed. He had a bad feeling about this. After walking for about 5 minutes, Benvolio spoke again. "Oh great, here come the Capulets."

Mercutio just acted like it didn't matter, saying, "Well, well, I don't care," but Benvolio knew his friend better than that. They could hear Tybalt talk to his accomplices. "Follow me closely, I'll talk to them. Good afternoon, gentlemen. I'd like to have a word with one of you."

As to be expected, Mercutio walked forward. "You just want one word with one of us? Put it together with something else. Make it a word and a blow." Tybalt laughed mockingly. "You'll find me ready enough to do that, sir, if you give me a reason."

"Can't you find a reason without my giving you one?" Tybalt really didn't want to fight with Mercutio at that minute, or ever really, so he just changed the subject.

"Mercutio, you consort with Romeo." It was more of a statement than a question. "Consort? Who do you think we are, musicians in a band? If we look like musicians to you, you can expect to hear nothing but noise. (He touched the blade of his sword) This is my fiddlestick. I'll use it to make you dance. Goddammit—Consort!"

Romeo chose that moment to approach them. "Well, may peace be with you. Here comes my man, the man I'm looking for." That comment made Mercutio's blood boil. _How dare Tybalt call Romeo his man?! If anything, Romeo is my man. _He thought to himself.

"He's not your man. Alright, walk out into a field, and he'll chase you. In that sense you can call him your 'man'." Mercutio spat out with venom. Tybalt ignored that and turned his attention to Romeo. "Romeo, there's only one thing I can call you. You're a villain."

"Tybalt, I have a reason to love you that lets me put aside the rage I should feel and excuse that insult. I am no villain. So, goodbye. I can tell that you don't know who I am." Mercutio's mouth absolutely dropped open. Did Romeo just say that he loved Tybalt!? What the hell!?

"Boy, your words can't excuse the harm you've done to me. So now turn and draw your sword." No matter how shocked Mercutio was with Romeo, he almost laughed at those words. He found it highly amusing that Tybalt was calling Romeo 'boy' when they were practically the same age.

"I disagree. I've never done you harm. I love you more than you can understand until you know the reason why I love you. And so, good Capulet—which is a name I love like my own name—you should be satisfied with what I say."

Mercutio had had enough. "This calm submission is dishonorable and vile. The thrust of a sword will end this surrender. (He drew his sword) Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you go fight me?" Tybalt sighed. Why did this always have to happen? Stupid Romeo. It was all his fault. "What do you want from me?" He asked weakly.

His reply was, "Good King of Cats, I want to take one of your nine lives. I'll take one, and, depending on how you treat me after that, I might beat the other eight out of you too. Will you pull your sword out of its sheath? Hurry up, or I'll smack you on the ears with my sword before you have yours drawn."

Tybalt sighed in defeat and drew his sword as well. "I'll fight you." Romeo stepped in then. "Noble Mercutio, put your sword away." But Mercutio paid no heed to him. "Come on, sir, perform your forward thrust, your _passado_."

The two fought for a little over 5 minutes but it seemed like a great deal longer. Romeo and Benvolio just watched helplessly as the two swords struck each other and the clang of it rang throughout the city.

Finally, Mercutio gained the lead and managed to use his sword to deprive Tybalt of his own. It went flying to about 2 feet away from him. He looked as Mercutio put his sword up to his neck. "Now, good Tybalt. You will have only 8 lives now."

Romeo grabs his arm from behind. "Noble Mercutio, please don't. You will get in much greater trouble than it is worth." Mercutio looked at his long time friend and saw a pleading look in his eyes. He couldn't resist that. He lowered his sword and cast Tybalt one nasty look before starting to walk away with Benvolio and Romeo.

Tybalt wasn't having it. He ran over and picked up his sword. "Mercutio, will you have a word with me, in private?" Mercutio raised his eyebrow but Romeo spoke for him before he could. "Only if you put your sword away."

Tybalt rolled his eyes but obeyed. "So, now?" He asked again. Mercutio spoke this time. "No." It was simple but final. Tybalt's face fell. The trio turned around and started off. But yet again, Tybalt stopped them.

"What, are you afraid?" He knew Mercutio and he knew that the man would consider that a challenge. And everybody in Verona knew that he never backed down from a challenge. He rounded on Tybalt. "A Montague is scared of nothing. Come, let us go."

Tybalt smirked satisfiedly. They entered what seemed to be an abandoned townhouse. Tybalt gestured for Mercutio to take a seat but the other man wasn't buying it. "What is this about? What do you want?"

Tybalt lowered his head and shook it. "You are pathetic." Mercutio's eyes flashed. "What?" He bellowed. "You are so caught up in Romeo and he hardly even notices you. Why do you waste your time with him? Why don't you go with someone who does want to be with you?" Tybalt stated bluntly.

"Because…" Mercutio started, but stopped himself. He was going to say 'Because I love him' but he hadn't told anyone that yet, and the first person he did tell was sure in hell not going to be his enemy. He settled on an easier, but true, answer instead. "Because nobody does want to be with me."

Tybalt let out a weak, pathetic laugh. "You are so busy looking at Romeo that you don't see what's right in front of your face." Mercutio's gaze softened a bit. "And what, exactly, is right in front of my face?" He questioned and slowly stepped forward.

Tybalt gazed up at him with a serious expression. "Me, wanting you." Mercutio was taken back by Tybalt's bluntness. He stared hard at Tybalt, but finally sighed when he saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

He really did have amazing eyes. They were a soft auburn color. Mercutio hadn't noticed it until he had stepped forward so that the two were only inches apart. Tybalt stared at him hopefully, then swallowed hard and licked his lips. Lust was radiating off both of their bodies and hung like a fog in the atmosphere.

Before either knew what was happening, they were kissing. Neither was sure who had kissed whom but it didn't matter. It felt right. Mercutio pulled Tybalt's shirt over his hand to expose his almost perfect tan chest.

Tybalt followed Mercutio's actions and pulled his shirt off. He ran his hands down Mercutio's chest and then brought them up around his neck. Mercutio lightly pushed Tybalt down onto the bed that was near them.

They resumed kissing and before long, the rest of their clothes was discarded. Their tongues were swirling around each other, tasting the other. Mercutio spread Tybalt's legs. He guided his penis with his hands to Tybalt's hole and slowly pushed in.

Tybalt turned his head away and bit his lip in pain. It was searing but he didn't want Mercutio to stop. He breathed deeply. Mercutio could feel his pain so his thrusts were slow and gentle. Soon after, Mercutio hit Tybalt's prostate. The other boy gasped loudly.

Tybalt's hands were tangled in Mercutio's hair and Mercutio's hands were holding Tybalt's hips. The rocked together in a rhythm. Mercutio pumped Tybalt's cock until he came, his cum squirting on Mercutio's hands. Mercutio cummed soon after. Mercutio pulled out of him. The two laid together in each other's arms.

It didn't matter that they were both men and from families that hated each other. True, they both knew that they would have to face that later, but for the time being, they were content to just forget about the rest of the world. Nobody else mattered. They were the only two people in the world that existed at that moment.

**A/N: **Please Review!


End file.
